Our Last Summer as Independents
by hoodrat things
Summary: AkuRoku 1960's-1970's. Vietnam War; Axel leaves, Roxas stays, everything changes. Drug abuse/ Violence/ War/ Sex


**a/n: **Hey, okay so if anyone was with me during Trepidation (which I might not continue) I have now started this, because I felt like it and I had this long day dream of it all when I was stoned. This first chapter is short because it is more like a taste, and I had to begin somewhere right? Chapters are expected to be much longer once I actually fully settle down and organize this fic. Okay, I will be giving you songs to listen to through out this, sometimes they will just be the title (which is always a song to listen to) Or I might make a Chapter Soundtrack for the important ones. Anyways, enough talking, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and this is the only time I will say this.

* * *

**Stop, Hey, What's that Sound?- Buffalo Springfield**

There was something happening here, but what it is ain't exactly clear. At least to Axel it was. The only thing that seemed to be clear was the magnificent expanse of the afternoon sky, one cloud strung out like wisps of cotton from a gauze bandage. Axel held his eyes with the sky, finding himself lost in an perpetuity of azure. Then the wind began to howl, whispering in a curious way that made him look to his left.

And there, in a nest of fluttering green grass lay the second young spirit of a boy. A smile warmed onto Axel's dew clammy face. Their back was faced toward him, showing him a back covered in a brown vest, beaded tassels along the hem tangling together. He viewed the curve of legs wrapped in torn jean material, stopping at his knees to reveal tan skin, and bare feet. Leafy eyes rolled up the torso again, to stop at short sun bleached, flaxen hair sprawling in every direction, matted by a red bandanna that was tied a few inches above the nape of the small neck. Axel closed his eyes.

It was June 12, 1967. Or maybe it was the 13th? Axel wasn't so sure anymore. All he knew for sure was Kennedy had been dead for almost four years, it was summer time, his favorite time, and Bruce Springfield was currently stuck in his head.

And what he also knew, was that he was lying next to the love of his life, may the said know it or not. His acidic green eyes flashed back to the petit sleeping body, and he got up into a sitting position, thick red dreadlocks falling loose from their twine containment. He gently shook the blonde's shoulder, warm hands encircling around the bony body part.

"Hey, baby, wake up." The red head coaxed, soothed, "Roxy get up, I'm lonely. Psst., hey-" the boy underneath stirred, eyes tightening almost painfully before flying open, a bit angry.

"What?" the now awake boy groaned, pressing his face back into the soft grass.

"Roxas," Axel started smoothly "It's time to wake up."

It was a simply statement, but it seemed to make the other get up quickly, hope drawn into hazy deep blue eyes. "Axel?" he breathed, a smile splitting across his tanned and slightly freckled face.

"Yes sir." Roxas seemed to melt at the recognition, latching on to the older boy with his sleep chapped lips to bring them in a still dreamy state. "Good to see you awake," the red head laughed.

A blush crept onto those sun-kissed cheeks that Axel loved so much, and a string of apologies formed from the delicate pink mouth that Axel also loved so much. "Anyway, uhm, what time do you think it is?"

Axel looked up at the sun which floated goldenly to the side, "A little after noon I would guess," he pitched with a hopeful shrug. He reached off to the side and found a soft pack of Marlboro Reds, his cigarette of choice. He extracted from it an unfiltered cigarette, although the pack clearly stated that filters were included, and lit it up anyway, not seeming to worried by it.

Roxas watched the smoke, recognizing the thick cloudy tendrils before the scent registered.

_Marijuana._

The blonde's smile grew wider, leaning on his elbows to view the contrast of smoke against the blue sky. What a beautiful afternoon, what a beautiful way to wake up, and what a beautiful person to wake up with.

The rolled joint was passed his way, and the blond took it with ease, bringing it to his lips and observing. Axel had taken to finding his worn piece of twine, nappy dreads falling inelegantly over his bony, broad shoulders. Roxas watched the other's face light up in delight when the wiry rope was found, quickly using it to tie the mass of dreads up, smaller ones falling down around his face, helping to bring out those striking emeralds he held for eyes.

Roxas sighed out a hit, then passed the joint back to Axel who took it after a moment of fidgeting to get a once more comfortable place on their hilltop. He took a hit, held it, let it go, took a hit, held it, let it go. On his third go, he took an even bigger hit, held it, then leaned down to capture lips with Roxas, who quickly caught on and opened his mouth, inhaling the smoke that was passed his way. Axel took another hit, before passing it. Roxas laid down with it. "What are we going to do today?"

Axel kept his gaze on a blackbird just a few feet away from them, but spoke steadily "I was thinking of heading back to the apartment, I mean we have been gone for two days, and we do have a shop to run and friends who depend on us for a couch to sleep on."

Roxas grunted dissatisfied, "Demyx," he muttered, then continued, "I guess you're right, man. I have necklaces to make." He took a toke off the joint, then said in a strained voice as he held the smoke, "And you did have requests to finish for that festival coming up soon."

"Hmm, yeah, but we should stay up here for just a little while." The ocean breeze felt good, and Axel wanted to enjoy the wake and bake. He fell back into the grass

"I don't mind, just don't let us fall asleep again." Roxas said, stretching his arms above his head before coming down to rest it on Axel's bare chest. More clouds had come to find their way obscuring the blue of the sky, but they helped hide the blinding sun.

And to the dismay of their wishes, the two boys fell asleep again, silent snores seeping into the whistling wind.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay, so there you go, more like a prologue then a first chapter. Still review, I would like to know if anyone is even interested for me to continue. But then again I don't expect much for just this one chapter. Anyway, later skaters.


End file.
